Walt Disneyland Park
Walt Disneyland Park is a theme park at Walt Disney Resort. This park follows the style of the original Disneyland built in Anaheim California, although it is heavily influenced by Shanghai Disneyland Park in Shanghai Disney Resort. The park will feature a lot of the classic and usual Disney attractions found at many of the Disneyland/Magic Kingdom style parks, although many of them will feature new technological updates and twists found in Shanghai Disneyland Park. Lands of Walt Disneyland Park and their attractions The park is divided into "lands" (themed areas) and well-concealed backstage areas. On entering a land, a guest is completely immersed in a themed environment and is unable to see or hear any other realm. Guests will be able to immerse themselves in six themed lands on opening day, including Main Street, Fantasia Gardens, Adventureland, Frontierland, Fantasyland, and Tomorrowland, all, with the exception of Fantasia Gardens, of which are the original five lands in the original Disneyland Park. A "Phase 1" expansion for the park is planned which includes three new lands to the existing six. These new lands consist of Glacier Bay, Zootopia, and Discovery Mountain; the former and the latter both being scrapped ideas for other Magic Kingdom-style parks while Zootopia being a completely new idea for a Disney Park. Throughout the park are 'Hidden Mickeys', or representations of Mickey Mouse heads inserted subtly into the design of attractions and environmental decor. Main Street Like most other Disney Parks, Main Street acts as an entryway to the park. This Main Street's theme is entirely different as it is more similar to Buena Vista Street in Disney California Adventure at the Disneyland Resort in which the theme correlates to 1920's Hollywood. The Main Street here is also constructed differently as unlike other Main Streets, this incarnation is paved in a large "U" shape and not in a straight path. Attractions and entertainment * Walt Disneyland Park Railroad: Main Street Depot: Like most other Magic Kingdom style parks, this park will feature a railroad that encircles the park and makes stops at this park's Frontierland and Tomorrowland. * Red Trolley Cars: Red trolley cars that provide easy transportation to each end of Main Street. * Art of Animation: Disney artists give art lessons of how to draw various Disney characters to guests. * Main Street Cinema: A small cinema that shows theatrical Mickey Mouse and Silly Symphony shorts. * The Dapper Dans: A live barbershop quartet that serenades Main Street. Shops and eateries * Club 33: TBA * Jolly Holiday Bakery and Cafe: TBA Meet 'n' Greet characters Fantasia Gardens At the heart of Walt Disneyland Park and encompassing Main Street's U shape is a thirteen acre garden area named Fantasia Gardens, an equivalent to the Gardens of Imagination from Shanghai Disneyland. Fantasia contains several gardens themed to various Fantasia and Fantasia 2000 segments. Elements from areas such as Mickey's Toontown and Mickey Avenue are also found in Fantasia Gardens. Attractions and entertainment * Fantasia Flying Carousel: TBA * Meet Mickey Mouse at Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: TBA * Meet Minnie Mouse at the Dream Garden: TBA * Meet Donald Duck at Wonder Dock: TBA * Meet Daisy Duck at the Miss Daisy: TBA * Meet Goofy at the Great Goofini: TBA * Meet Pluto at Fantasy Fields: TBA * Meet Pete at Steamboat Willie: TBA * The New Age of Disney Storybook Express: TBA * Disney's Paint the Night: Electrical Parade: TBA * Fantasmic!: TBA Shops and eateries Meet 'n' Greet characters Adventureland Attractions and entertainment * Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room: TBA * The Haunted Mansion: TBA * Pirates of the Caribbean: TBA * Unnamed Indiana Jones dark ride: TBA * Unnamed The Jungle Book 2016 attraction: TBA * Unnamed Moana dark ride: TBA Shops and eateries Meet 'n' Greet characters * Mowgli * Baloo * Bagheera * Indiana Jones * Captain Jack Sparrow * Davy Jones * Lilo * Stitch * Moana Waialiki * Maui Frontierland Frontierland in Walt Disneyland Park takes inspiration from Grizzly Peak and Grizzly Air Field from Disney California Adventure, as well as Grizzly Gulch from Hong Kong Disneyland Park. Attractions * Walt Disneyland Park Railroad: Frontierland Depot: TBA * Big Thunder Mountain Railroad: TBA * Grizzly River Run: TBA * Soarin' Over the Horizon: TBA * Country Bear Jamboree: TBA Shops and eateries Meet 'n' Greet characters Fantasyland Attractions and entertainment * Enchanted Storybook Castle: The centerpiece of Walt Disneyland Park. Even larger than its original counterpart in Shanghai Disneyland, the castle represents every Disney Princess containing a giant walkthrough attraction that explores every Disney Princesses' stories. * Walt Disneyland Park Railroad: Fantasyland Depot: A depot for the Walt Disneyland Park Railroad that got added after the Phase 1 expansion for the park got completed. * Voyage to Crystal Grotto: Guests will board ferries that tour around Fantasyland's hidden gardens that feature scenes and characters from various Disney movies that will eventually lead to the mystical Crystal Grotto. * Princess Coronation Carousel: A true carousel themed to all Disney Princess features. * Peter Pan's Flight: This version of the classic Disney ride is the longest version to date featuring tremendously improved scenes such as the "You Can Fly" segment. * Winnie the Pooh and the Hunny Hunt: In this trackless ride similar to Pooh's Hunny Hunt from Tokyo Disneyland, guests will follow Winnie the Pooh in a completely new story separate from the stories from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and the 2011 film * Mad Tea Party: This classic tea cup ride returns in classic mad tea party style! This time with three parties going on at the same time! * Seven Dwarves Mine Train: This family-oriented roller coaster takes guests through the mines of the Seven Dwarves. * Journey of the Little Mermaid: Guests will go on a musical journey with Ariel the Little Mermaid under the sea. This version features an extended ending that includes an epic battle with a gigantic Ursula. * Flying Carpets of Agrabah: A Dumbo the Flying Elephant-esque attraction that takes guests to soar above the skies of Fantasyland on a magic carpet ride. * "it's a small world": This version of the famous ride features an updated version of the John Debney soundtrack used in Disneyland Paris, featuring an updated Japanese vocal track, and reintroduces the Cantonese, Mandarin, Tagalog, and Korean languages to the John Debney soundtrack. This version of the ride also introduces Hindu, Swahili, Portuguese, and Hawaiian language tracks to the ride. The ride also includes the third verse written for the 45th anniversary of the original World's Fair ride that is used in the finale sung by a chorus group similar to the original soundtrack's finale segment. * Untitled Beauty and the Beast dark ride: This Beauty and the Beast dark ride will immerse guests through a musical tour of Beast's Castle. * Disney Princesses and Others at Fairytale Hall: Meet all of the Disney Princesses plus Anna and Elsa at this grand hall! Shops and eateries * Bibbidi Bobbidi Botique: TBA * Be Our Guest Restaurant: A grand sit-down restaurant featuring Beef Ragout, Cheese Soufflé, Pie and Pudding en Flambé, and the Grey Stuff. * Tiana's Palace: TBA * Snuggly Duck: TBA Meet 'n' Greet characters Tomorrowland Attractions * Walt Disneyland Park Railroad: Tomorrowland Depot: TBA * Astro Orbiter: TBA * Millenium Falcon: TBA * Iron Man Experience: TBA * Unnamed TRON attraction: TBA * Unnamed Buzz Lightyear dark ride: TBA * Unnamed Monsters, Inc. dark ride: TBA * Finding Home: Adventures with Nemo, Dory, & Friends: An underwater attraction utilizing projected imagery where guests board mini submarines as they find Nemo, Dory, Marlin, Gill, and others, being swept off into another adventure. The ride is a non-canon follow-up to Finding Dory and features characters from both Finding Nemo and Finding Dory. * Turtle Talk with Crush: TBA * Unnamed Bolt Meet 'n' Greet area: TBA * Unnamed Avengers Meet 'n' Greet area: TBA * Unnamed Big Hero 6 whip ride: TBA Shops and eateries * Pizza Planet: TBA * Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade on Route 83: TBA * Cantina: TBA Meet 'n' Greet characters Glacier Bay Attractions * Frozen Ever After: Guests will travel though Arendelle on an adventurous sled ride that takes them as high as the North Mountain and down back to Arendelle. * Unnamed snowy mountain-based rollercoaster: A rollercoaster themed similarly to Matterhorn Bobsleds and Expedition Everest from Disneyland Park at Disneyland Resort and Disney's Animal Kingdom at Walt Disney World Resort, respectively. Shops and eateries * Oaken's Trading Post: TBA Meet 'n' Greet characters * Anna * Elsa * Kristoff * Hans * Olaf * Sven * Marshmallow Zootopia Attractions * The Great Zootopia Capers: A huge simulated car slot dark ride that tours the entirety of the Zootopia area in the park. Guests will join officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde on various wild car chases that take them throughout all of Zootopia as they meet other colorful fan-favorite characters along the way. * Unnamed Tundratown-based attraction: TBA * Unnamed Sahara Square-based attraction: TBA * Unnamed Rainforest District-based attraction: TBA * Unnamed Little Rodentia-based attraction: TBA * Meet Nick and Judy at Bunnyburrows: TBA Shops and eateries Meet 'n' Greet characters Discovery Mountain Attractions * Space Mountain: TBA * Horizons: TBA * Journey to the Center of the Earth: TBA * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: TBA * Cinemagic: TBA Shops and eateries * Unnamed Nautilus restaurant: TBA Meet 'n' Greet characters Category:Theme Parks Category:Fanon